Red Tainted Sky : zombie apocalypse :
by Rain of Glass Shards
Summary: 12/21/2012. The 'day the world ends'. A constant debate that inserts fear into our hearts. Most believe, most don't. However, when a ZOMBIE apocalyptic event strikes, enemies and friends must fight together to survive. Death. Gore. Angst. Yaoi ? . Fluff.
1. The Day Before : Izaya

"If the fish came out of the ocean,  
>Then grew legs and started walking.<br>And the apes climbed down from the trees,  
>And grew tall and they started talking,"<p><strong>AN- this chapter is mostly presenting the mindset of certain characters and what not. Izaya first...**

* * *

><p>There are many countries in the world who are quite festive when it comes to certain holidays celebrated by nearly everyone on earth.<p>

Each have their own level of celebration. Most host parades. Others litter the streets with décor.

Some don't do much at all but place a monumental signature, while others just glance at it and continue on with their daily lives.

Such was the beginning of spring, or Halloween, where people would waltz in bikinis along the shorelines of local beaches from other states, traveling to just show off the bodies they have worked so hard to sculpt.  
>Kids would jump and beg for a specific costume to wear and run the streets with bags for candy, while the parents decided to dress up to, sometimes in the most vulgar of manners.<p>

But December was always different.

This month signified the up most Christian belief. The day the son of God, Jesus Christ was born, to be greeted by the three traveling King's, to be spoiled with gold and riches.

The tradition had changed greatly over time, and people had to wonder where the tree came in; why it was cut from its foundation to be placed in a house. And who decided to wrap it around with lights and hang charms off it?

Who made Santa Clause? And his flying reindeer, pulling him on some gravity resistant red sleigh bearing the gifts of the children from all over the world?

Surely, Izaya had seen things in this world that had no reason behind it, such as the supernatural Celty. But surely, these things weren't real.

A pagan holiday turned for the need of cheer and joy, to give presents wrapped in paper with a bow and a note. The color red and white tainting the streets, all referring to Santa, whom they could easily cancel out of existence.

A smile played on the informants lips as he walked down the littered streets of Shinjuku, headed towards Ikebukuro, to observe his board games progression.

Some dear and honest parent one day told a child that Santa didn't exist. That the fat jolly man wasn't real, because they were buying the presents, and, no one had ever witnessed an obese chalk white man fly in the sky with a sleigh the day prior to Christmas morning.

Basically, what they didn't see, didn't exist.

This basic knowledge would drive a nail into Izaya's brain since the day he was told that Santa wasn't real, because he was never spotted. It was around that time, that Izaya decided that, if that's how logic worked with the wondrous of things, then surely, there is no God.

He thought about it, over and over. Here they are cancelling out a pagan saint, because they never saw him?

So, obviously, this same idea falls under the belief of a God. If you haven't seen him, why bother telling others he's real?

No, this detest for religion didn't sprout because his childhood was shattered and he sought out vengeance.

Izaya liked to think of it as the birth of his new age, the age in which he would reason all and cancel fantasy, growing up to find humor in those who claimed themselves religious, or witches, or ghost whisperers, or any of the list that belong to those who are so bored of their lives they have to reach over to paranormal world in order to feel some value for themselves.

So, as one can tell with his basic reasoning, to Izaya, December was a rather comical day.

Instead of hatefully scorning the human race however, Izaya would play in the streets, ignoring the sure tell signs of the coming and fleeting holiday, and using the emotions bonded to the day to his advantage.

Love, joy, happiness, tranquility, all in the favor of a single day.

Like hormones on overdrive.

"Izaya!"

Looking up from his cellphone, the informant looked to the voice he so rarely heard, rather then imagined while he exchanged rumors and conversations in the chat rooms.

Running towards him, in plain sight, thanks the unusually sunny day that still gave no warmth, was Mikado, along with his two friends, one whom he was now in a relationship with, and the other who was only back for a little while, leaving his girlfriend in a safe place- probably from the informant himself.

The signature smirk didn't fade as he paused in his stride, watching the unusually kind boy run towards him from the long parting distance, the two following him seemingly reluctant to even jog, all the while glaring at Izaya while sure that their good friend wasn't watching.

Finally, the boy got to the raven haired man, panting as he gathered his strength, pushing against his knees.  
>"Hey," He huffed, trying to regain his breath as he tried to stand straight, closing his lids, a smile on his messy face. "I haven't see you around in the longest!" He cheerfully explained, reaching into his back pocket.<p>

Shrugging, Izaya waved the phone in his hand. "Work work, always working." He sang, seeming a bit bothered, not by the boy who was talking to him, but perhaps due to the free time that was taken from him due to the clutter of work- most being piled onto him because of the dreaded day.

Mikado nodded, glancing over his shoulder when he felt the presence of his friend and girlfriend. "Well that's good." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Caught off by the gesture, Izaya looked down, then to Mikado, smirk back on his lips, a single brow furrowed questionably. "You're not falling for me now, are you?" The man joked.

An embarrassed flush of the cheeks sent Mikado onto the defensive, almost yelling out his words as he tried to explain himself. "It's just a present! You know…" His smile fell lightly, nearly becoming forced. "In case I don't see you around on the 24th."

Smirk falling, Izaya watched as Mikado looked to the small gift in his hand.

He balanced the way Mikado made those words seem severe in a sense. But Izaya out ruled any possible chances of him dying any time soon, and hadn't heard a rumor about something happening to him specifically, like a gang wanting to kill him, or Shizuo deciding that he'd had enough.

"Surely," Izaya huffed out a laugh. "You don't mean to tell me you believe that tomorrow-"

"He does." Kida interrupted, ruffling his blond hair with his hand. Despite him being as old as Mikado and Anri, which would make him a senior in high school if he was still in school, he still kept the false shade, for no one but himself it would seem. "He honestly believes the worlds gonna implode tomorrow." He laughed lightly, Izaya noting how the teens voice was getting rather deeper but still sounding all the same.

"That's not it Kida!" Mikado looked around, glaring at him, all the while embarrassed. Turning back to face the gift, he bowed his head lightly, hiding his flustered expression, brows nodded, lips lightly pursed. "You can't completely out-rule every possibility though." He muttered.

Mikado had surely learned, throughout his stay in Tokyo, that all that he had denied was no turning into reality.

The fact that the headless rider was in fact headless, and that she could control black smoke and make it into solid matter.  
>Or how his girlfriend was able to draw a sword from her body and control others, enabling the comical red glow of the eyes.<br>Or how Kida was in fact a strong leader to a notorious gang.

And let's not forget Shizuo the great, with the strength of thousand humans in a single grip.

The thought of the world exploding on a sentenced day, wouldn't seem too doubtful.

"Hmph.." The informant plucked the gift from the boys light grip, and bowed lightly. "How kind of you think of me, Mikado-kun." He added the honorific for the sake of trying to make the situation light, and be on his way. "But I can't give you anything in return." He frowned falsely, looking to the gift in his hand.

"Oh no, no!" Mikado waved his hands defensively before them. "It's fine. I don't need one."

Izaya looked up. Despite the boys growing age, being a senior in high school, having grown taller, face becoming more matured, the teen still behaved like the Mikado who first stumbled into Tokyo like a foreigner.

Pointing over his shoulder, Izaya tilted his head towards the direction. "Well, I have to go… So-"

But Mikado bowed, lightly, in a friendly manner, before the informant could finish the sentence he didn't really want to construct in the first place.

Looking past the shoulders of the teen, Izaya waved off the two who kept a steady and cautious glare, turned on his heel, and went off on his walk, placing the gift in his pocket, all the while, not realizing his common smile had faded.

How boring.

This hadn't been the first of his gifts during the holiday. He may love humans, and they may not love him in return, but it wasn't as if there weren't those few who spared their money to just make him feel wanted, in a strange sense. Aside from his family and sisters.

For example, his parents who were so ashamed of him, would often mail them to him under an alias or anonymous name, his sisters always informing him that it was from his mom and dad.

Or how Namie would place a gift in a random location in his loft with his name on it, while she assured herself that she left to not hear his snide comments and insults.

Turning the corner to a new street, making sure he wasn't followed by the young teens, Izaya pulled the gift from his pocket, and tossed it in the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Though I know Izaya just LOOOVES humans, I can't see him taking a gift from one of them and keeping it. Even though he is a sociopath and would find this gesture like a slave serving their God, I just can't see him unraveling something he would ultimately consider unappealing. I KNOW IT'S SLOW BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT**


	2. The Day Before : Shizuo

"If vision is the only validation,  
>then most of my life isn't real."<p>

**A/N- Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

><p>Noisy.<p>

So _noisy_.

The sound of traffic, of crowds, of squealing girls shouting how everything was cute cute cute. Men laughing at stupid window displays.

The smell of the streets garbage strong thanks to the few amounts of snow that would come and go due to the cities heat, leaving small rivers along the concrete slabs.

And the music.

So noisy.

So _annoying_.

If only he could silence it. If only he could shut everything up without resorting to vio-

"Oi, what's with that face?" His boss asked, not having to turn to even look at the bodyguard to sense that he was flustered and pissed beyond comfort. "Calm yourself. It's almost the holidays. Let them be themselves." He advised, running a hand to fix his dreads.

Shizuo snarled lightly, his teeth biting into the filter of his cigarette, eyes glaring, hiding behind purple blue shades, but dark furrowed brows making it evident that he was not going to ease up any time soon.

Why should he care about their well being or happiness, if they obviously didn't care about others? Obviously Shizuo wasn't the only one who was on Grinch mode.

**Surely**.

And not to mention those who were more of a killjoy then a frustrated geezer roamed the streets, killing the joy in shopping for presents as they made a painfully evident fabricated smile.

His dark hazel eyes calmed lightly as he took to observing his surroundings with his vision rather then his hearing.

And he noted, from all his years of living in the district, that the chaotically large amount of crowds that usually littered Ikebukuro around this time, had substantially decreased by the hundreds.

He could only guess why.

It's been all over the news since Halloween.

Doom's day. The end of the world, of the human race, and some even had the nerve to say- the universe.

Most of course were religious, others, just not knowing if they should deny the obvious cycle of human life.

It's already been a proven theory that the asteroid that wiped the dinosaurs from existence had hit the earth multiple times before after a certain amount of years.

Some attached that theory with the Mayan calendar and the alignment of the planets, stating something about the gravity being out of whack and the asteroid having a higher possibility of targeting the earth from it's distance of hundreds of light years, hiding somewhere far away in the galaxy.

But of course, Shizuo didn't know, or care much about what to believe in.

Unfortunately, he was being forced to give a damn, because that's all the news was about. 2012 this and that, would it happen or not, mass suicide, a bunch of theories, every fucking day.

And now that the date was set for tomorrow, people were literally jumping in front of trains, off buildings, overdosing, mutilation, you name it.

It was beginning to become another mass suicide, worse then the ones that took place around the last day of 1999, Y2K.

But those who decided to not off themselves remained under the belief that suicide would damn them to hell- others stocked up on foods and survival gear, thinking that they could in fact survive the end of the world as if bomb shelters were that advanced and strong, forgetting that they were primarily used in the mid 1990's, and that it would ultimately be useless if the earth was to implode.

However, as he saw, most didn't seem to give a damn, either accepting their fate, or simply not believing. And he was surprised to see that ideology within the ignorant bubbly bunch of society.

Tom however seemed far more calmer then anyone he had witnessed, maybe even more collected then Shizuo.

Because the blond was thinking too much about it, and from his boss' expression alone, he could tell that the man didn't seem to give a damn, much less contemplate it.

But the bodyguard decided to ask anyways.

"Oi, Tom." He started, his eyes focused on their stride before them, afraid that his face would flush from such a stupid question. "What's your take on…" He paused. He was going to put it bluntly, but decided that it would sound too corny. "What's your take on tomorrow?" He decided. Saying 2012 or 'the end of the world' sounded way too comical, too cheesy.

His boss only glanced up and him and let out a low huff, chuckling lightly. "I'm surprised you're even worried about it!" He exclaimed cheerfully, laughing it off like he was witnessing his employee wearing something out his regular attire.

Shizuo lightly blushed and turned his head away, observing elsewhere.

"Well," Tom continued, his smile remaining, as he looked before them, walking relatively calm, his usual pace. "I think it's a load of horse shit." He pulled a hand from his grew uniform slacks. "I mean really? It's all just some joke to scare people off. There's no way it's gonna happen." He shrugged, stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

Shizuo remained silent, his flush fading, now turning back to face the sidewalk before them, that was rather clear compared to it's usual crowd.

"I mean," Tom continued after a pause when they reached a street corner, waiting for the walk sign to give them the right of way. "Think about it. I mean, did you know that it was predicted that it would end last May?" He glanced to Shizuo, who glanced back suddenly interested. "Yeah," Tom nodded. "May 31st, 2011, was a marked date on the Mayan calendar as well, the original speculated date. And look at us! We're still here. Supposedly they pushed the date forward. I'm guessing for the sake of religion and Nostradamus." His words drifted, his mouth getting tired from all the talk.

Shizuo's brow furrowed. "Nostradamus?"

Now, this, of course, wasn't that unusual of a question. Different countries, different studies, and subjects in schools that were mainly focused on. The story of a man who made premonitions from a bowl of lukewarm water, wasn't deemed educational.

Tom's jaw slacked lightly, brows knotted, as he looked at Shizuo in a rather skeptical manner. "You're telling me you've never heard of him?"

Shizuo shook his head lightly in response, not offended by the mans reaction in the least.

"Well," Tom's face suddenly scrunched, as he tried to figure out a way of putting it to words.  
>It took him awhile, eyes to the sky, brows furrowed, when he finally decided to pull out his touch screen phone. "Here, let me search it on the internet." He decided. "The guy's some historical legend, having been one of the best predictors of all time. How that worked? Well, I have no fucking idea, since I don't believe in that magical, fantasy bullshit."<p>

Shizuo coolly blew smoke from his nostrils, too lazy to pull the cigarette from his lips. Of course, Tom was perhaps the only few who didn't watch the news that one night, or care to search the internet, when Celty had ridden the side of a building with a huge black mass of smoke tailing her.

Or when her helmet was removed.

But how his boss didn't believe in the impossible when Shizuo himself was a human weapon, was beyond the bodyguard himself.

Tom handed the phone to Shizuo, the blond removing a hidden hand from his pocket to gingerly hold such a delicate device, him not being too into advanced technology and fancy expensive phones, nodding when Tom instructed him how to scroll down the page with his finger.

**"May God protect you!"**

Both men suddenly halted from the volume of the voice itself, and looked to the young voice, that in fact belonged to an older woman, standing before a closed shop, holding out books of the new testament, begging that they take one.

"The end has been **dated**. The signs have been **strong!** The world will surely **end** tomorrow! And from the heavens, God will come onto this earth, and save those who truly believe in him, his son Jesus Christ and the Holy Ghost! To keep us from the outweighing battle between good and evil!" She shouted, eyes wild. **"Believe in him with all your heart, and you will be spared not only when the world comes to it's end, but when the final judgment shall part you to heaven, limbo, or hell, for eternity!"**

Tom chuckled lightly, holding his hand out with a crooked smile. "Listen lady, I don't believe in that crap." He huffed, grin on his lips as he kept a low laugh from growing louder. "I mean," He turned away, and continued to walk. "Just listen to yourself. Absolute horse shit."

Shizuo, who remained in his place, turned his body lightly towards his boss, one hand in pocket, other holding the phone, cigarette still in mouth. Glancing to the shorter frantic woman, he bowed lightly, and without a word, walked away.

Pacing in his steps, the bodyguard finally matched his bosses steps, and continued with his read.

"So?" Tom asked, a few steps in, glancing up to his employee who was gravely interested in his reading. "What do you think so far?"

Glancing from above his shades, face still facing down towards the screen, he looked back and read some things he found quite interesting. "Well, he predicted the exact deaths of those in a royal family, predicted the finding of his tomb by thieves, of Hitler and bad leaders, along with ground zero and wars."

"Yeah yeah," Tom wafted a hand. "But they're more cryptic if anything. His riding was just a construction of riddles. It could be translated to anyone's fancy. I mean, he doesn't _literally_say a plane taken hostage was going to ram into a building. Anyone can translate his shit into their own liking."

Shrugging, the blond handed the phone back, bored, but seemingly interested, as he rose his head to the walk ahead, and stared, almost blankly.

Tom would glance from the corner of his eyes, only guessing what the man was thinking about, well, in truth, not having to think too into it.

A sigh broke past Tom's lips as his hands, accustomed to the gesture, reached up to smooth his dreads, fingers passing by the roots, his mind reeling away from stupid thoughts about the world ending, and concentrating on an appointment to tighten his dreads.

The bodyguard in bartender clad was so distracted and concentrated on the outcome of tomorrow, he didn't even notice Izaya in the alley way right next to him, as the informant scaled a wall to grab hold of a fire escape staircase folded high from the ground- pulling himself up to run up the stairs towards the roof and his favorite view.

Didn't catch how the informant paused dead in his tracks like a deer in the headlights as he ran up the wall and grabbed the ladder's drop handle, or the curious glare as the bodyguard walked away, dazed.

Scoffing lightly, Izaya went back to his task, flawless parkour skills allowing him to climb such things.

Shizuo couldn't really say. He couldn't say that nothing was going to happen, or that something was.

He wasn't going to hide in his apartment and drink to wasteland, or run the streets on a last hoorah rampage.

Instead, if this was his last day, he wanted to spend it as calmly as possible, finishing his job with some rare and odd Russian sushi after a long day, then go home, have a shot of liquor, smoke a few more cigarettes, until the nicotine put him to sleep.

Who knows when it'll happen if it does. In the morning, in the afternoon, at night. All he could do was sit it out, wait for it to happen, and if it doesn't and they reach 2013- and mind you he found saying the years digits in his head sounded off, as if not right- but if they were to reach the new year and continue, then that's that.

All he could hope for was a nice day, a nice sleep, and that's it.

Just to assure himself he'd call his brother and ask him how he was doing, before heading off to bed.

The only thing that he would surely like to avoid was that disgusting pestering flea.

As the last swirls of smoke from his cigarette danced in the cold night air, his calm expression cringed lightly.

"The air stinks…" He muttered, as he looked up to the dark sky, the new moon making the district darker then usual, even with the array of city lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-... Most people don't know what a new moon is... It's not a FULL MOON. A new moon is when the moon isn't in the sky, or rather, you can't see it (but it's there). I know it's slow, but just trying to get you used to the way the characters think and what not, to get you in an understanding mood later. Also trying to connect you for those angst moments.**


	3. The Day Before: Mikado, Anri, Kida

**A/N- It starts with a tidbit. I know you'll get who's talking, etc.**

* * *

><p>It's rather odd… How the street seems completely wiped from it's usual surroundings.<p>

Around this time of year, as I sit in that vehicle with the otaku loud mouths and the rampaging fan boy of a female pop singer, Togusa, we would sometimes sit in traffic for near endless hours, the car full of babble.

It's rather… Creepy as well…

The car is moving so fast, so smooth, with hardly any stops save for the traffic lights… Make's me wonder why people honestly care enough to believe that today's their last. If it were, staying at home wouldn't be beneficial. Much less celebratory if it's your final 24 hours.

Even Erika and Walker have commented about the emptiness.

It's so quiet… It's almost… Eerie.

* * *

><p>He flinched as he looked away from no particular direction, as his hand met a new sensation of warmth. Blushing lightly, Mikado looked to his left, Anri placing her hand over his, looking away with a light blush, Kida glancing and smirking in response to her recent and bold move, eyes back towards the distance of the setting of a fleeting day.<p>

Sucking in his bottom lip, Mikado also looked away, light blush invading his cheeks, as he stared at the small crowd headed towards Shinjuku.

They sat nearly alone, at a courtyard near the large red LOVE statue, on the concrete railing that wrapped around a tall and dead tree, Kida taking the liberty of stand on it, leaning against the trees trunk.

"Mikado?" Anri spoke softly, making her boyfriend turn to look at her, but she didn't return eye contact. "Do you wanna go do something? Me and Kida are kinda concerned… Maybe you should just take your mind off things."

Staring at her with a quite surprised expression, eyes somewhat wide, he softened his gaze, and then, smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, really!" He chided, laughing it off lightly.

"Oh yeah?" Kida leaned in, hands on his hips. "Because before Anri took hold of you, it looked like you were staring at a funeral procession." The blond's lips tilted as he vented lightly, Mikado giving him a completely different expression, more annoyed then touched.

The brunettes mouth opened to protest again, but Kida jumped from the concrete slab and onto the ground in front of the couple, his back facing them. "Come on," Kida demanded, stretching his arms. "We're gonna roam the streets. It's cold just sitting here."

"But Kida-"

"Shut up!" Kida turned, pointing his index finger out towards the brunettes forehead, who stared at it in surprise. The blond smirked lightly. "You know, you may be a 3rd year, ready to graduate from High School, but man, you still act like the freshman who entered."

Mikado reached up and pushed the blonds arm away, standing while gripping Anri's hand who followed suit. "Shut up," He tilted his head back. "You still look and act the same way as well. I thought you'd grow out of dyeing you hair that ridiculous color." He commented, walking away, Kida remaining in his spot, insulted.

"Hey!" Kida shouted, his hands cupping at his hair. "Don't say that! Besides! Shizuo has blond hair too!" He pouted, following them, pacing his steps to reach them.

Mikado huffed lightly, tilted his head lightly towards his friend, but not looking to him, a smile on his lips. "Yeah, but Shizuo has it for a reason. You did it as a yellow gangs insignia. And now you keep it cause you only think it looks cool."

Crossing his arms, Kida looked away, pursing his lips, pouting, when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking up.

His hand immediately shot out to grab Anri's wrist, who looked at the contact, and traced her eyes up to him- his back facing her, her brown eyes observing the dim glow in the teens hair from the surrounding neon lights, to the spot in which he was staring.

Mikado, pulled along with her, stopped, and, confused, asked what they were doing all of a sudden, noting how his best friend was completely frozen- his hand still gripping Anri's wrist as he didn't look away, a small gasp passing his girlfriends lips.

The brunette teens iron eyes looked along the direction the two stared at, their expressions hidden from his line of vision, and then, he too, understood, the air leaving from his chests, as if something hard had hit him, rendering him breathless, as he breathed out a whispered,

"Oh my god…"

Slow, and steady, like his heart beat, as reality slowly began to catch up to him.

Atop a 7 story building, at the edge of the rooftop, stood an alignment of teenage girls and boys, hands held together. Some gazed longingly at the sky, others hesitantly towards the ground, wile a few exchanged unsure glances about what they were about to do.

"Are they going to-?"

"Yeah…" Kida interrupted Mikado with a shaky breath, nodding once, slowly, his grip tightening around Anri's jacket sleeve.

The brunette teen helplessly turned his head, thinking of any way, anything he could do. "We have to stop them!" He exclaimed, searching for something he was unsure of, reaching into his pocket, searching for his cell.

There had to be a way to stop those 17 teenagers from jumping.

Somehow. There just had to be-

"Shi-!" Kida yelled, then turned to look away, eyes wide, towards the ground, as the line of students, all dressed as if they were just casually going to roam the streets, took a step from the roof, all holding hands, some screaming, as the speed accelerated, faster, and faster, until a large sickening impact echoed the vicinity, nearly canceling out the sound of bones shattering into a puddle of human debris.

Kida's hazel eyes lifted to look at his friends, who didn't manage to look away, probably didn't have the strength to do so, their eyes wide, shaky, breathing muted, perhaps stopped.

"They…" That was all Anri could whisper, as she kept her eyes to the center alignment of the building, not having the strength to look to the roof, or to the ground, certain that she didn't want to see the mess.

Deciding that he was the only one who could even move at the moment, Kida took a step in front of the two, and grabbed a hold of Mikado's free hand, eyes determined as the two looked at the blond both horrified, and confused. "Let's go…" Kida advised, nodding, assuring them that they had to, that nothing could be done with a determined glare.

Taking a single step, Anri followed, but both stopped when Mikado didn't budge.

Letting go of Anri, Kida took a step back, standing along Mikado's line of vision, tugging his hand. "Mikado, we have to go." He demanded, his voice low, mature.

Suicides had been taking place in Tokyo, along with any major city in Japan. It was all over the news, and the blond knew that it would only have been a matter of time before they witnessed something even close to what everyone was reporting.

But this, he knew, was too much.

Despite all that the three had seen from such a messed up city, this was something you'd expect to watch in a movie at the theater. And the blond knew that his best friend had a soft heart, too soft, that it would shatter if he failed to do anything to save someone.

This teen was the leader of the notorious colorless group known as the Dollars. When someone was in trouble, mass texting on the message boards would alert everyone, even the famous headless rider.

But this time, there was nothing they could do. That was plainly evident.

However, Kida was unsure as to what Mikado was processing at the moment; the fact that he failed 17 people, or the fact that he just watched them all turn into a pile of mush, since the blond noticed how his friends eyes were pasted to the ground in which they landed.

"Listen… There's nothing that could've stopped it." And it was true.. It was so… Sudden.  
>He glanced over his shoulder, pretending to look at the result of such a random event. "And I know you're scared, but we have to go. We shouldn't be here." Kida said, the tone of his voice steady yet a bit shaky, the timbre reaching his true age of 17. The blond glanced at his best friends feet, noticing how they didn't move from their spot, glued there.<p>

Kida's hands then gripped at his friends shoulders, giving him a rough shake. "At least do it for Anri." He nearly snapped, wanting to leave the area as much as the next person.

Dark eyes with a hint of blue finally woke from their daze, staring back into the honey colored eyes of his friend, then towards his girlfriend. It took awhile, but he finally nodded.

With a small smile, Kida nodded, and placed a comforting hand on his friends back, luring him away, nodding towards Anri, to indicate her add of comfort by holding her boyfriends hand.

Nodding in return, she did her part, watching as Mikado, unaware of their silent exchanges, pulled out his cellphone, and ended up on the Dollar's main wall frame.

She watched as he typed rapidly with one hand, as he gazed at the screen with loss hope, with feeling of dread, Kida only glancing, and looking away, trying to be strong for them.

'[_Dollar's…'_]'

The new thread started, the katakana followed by nearly a long line of dots.

'[_Dollar's…. This is your leader. ]'_

He could see Anri's look of concern from the corner of his eye as he continued to type a rather long post.

Continuing their pace, he silently watched the screen as the post slowly uploaded, only looking away when it clarified a successful post, putting his phone on silent, and stuffing it into his pocket to ignore the usual and expected replies.

Most would laugh and call the idea of the apocalypse stupid, and that surely those in the Dollar's were smart enough to know it wasn't going to happen.  
>Most would post mello-dramatic blabber about how they didn't see suicide as a selfish idea with stupid philosophical view points.<p>

But he didn't care.

He just wanted to post that message, that plea, that mission, and not look at their comments.

He just hoped that they would comply.

Hoped that they would help.

The three continued walking, silently, eyes dazed, mind blank, as they head back in the direction of their district, muting the sounds of fire trucks police cars, and ambulances in the background, followed by screams and chatter from the people who had reached the public street, no doubt taking pictures and uploading them to sites.

Kida was right in his advice.

It would be better to not be there, or they'd be in that, mimicking, disrespecting the dead.  
>They would be interviewed endlessly because they were witnesses. They would watch as multiple news broadcasters did anything to whore themselves on TV for viewers.<p>

And Mikado knew that he, along with the two beside him, would certainly not like to be a part of that.

Silently bidding the 17 a parting prayer, Mikado held the hand of Anri and Kida, silently, eyes to the ground, as they continued their stride, neither one glancing down to the laced fingers the innocent teen forced, unsure of where their feet would take them.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I was reluctant to post this chapter, since I didn't really like it. But I have to give character occurring events that tie them up in the end. Suicide was just a fluke. Didn't really plan it. The Dollars message was originally longer, but, I decided to make it short. I was thinking, as I re-read, someone wouldn't be stable enough to write a message to their site after witnessing such a thing. Anyways, Celty and Shinra are next. Readers from another site enjoyed it, so, I'd like your insight. Please read and review! :D**


	4. The Day Before: Celty & Shinra

**A/N- phew**

The TV's volume was on full blast, as a slender form clad in black leather sat on the couch, yellow signature helmet off, smoke emitting from the gaping hole in the center of the Irish creatures neck.

She hugged herself tightly, pale hands wrapping around her upper arms, as she leaned towards the screen, watching, frantically, as the news played, rather then watching the usual corny stuff on the supernatural, something Shinra would watch with a shameful smile, as if Celty Sturluson wasn't the most paranormal thing in his life.

"Can you please lower that?" Shinra pleaded as he walked in, watching as the mass of smoke emitting from Celty's neck fluffed out. "I didn't mean to surprise you." He smiled lightly, rounding the couch to sit next to her, reading her.

She turned to face him as he took a seat next to her, taking her phone from the seat cushion and quickly typing, shoving her text into Shinra's face.

[How can you ask me such a thing? This is important stuff!...]

His head tilted away, a groan emitting from his throat, as his eyes rolled slightly, both bothered by his fiance's behavior, and the volume coming from the speakers.  
>"Calm down Celty!" He laughed lightly, his personality too kind to snap at her. "It's all pretend. It won't really happen. It's a fake theory." He mused, trying to calm her, all the while aware that no matter what he said she'd still be on edge.<p>

As he spoke, she typed her response.

[Well what if it does happen Shinra? You can't exactly say that everything paranormal is pretend when I exist!...]

Her smoke puffed out in an odd shape again, and proving himself to be some rorschach expert, he read her clearly.  
>She wasn't saying that in a temperamental tone, rather calm, feeling somewhat down that he would assume such negative beliefs couldn't be possible.<p>

If anything, Celty had been the standing figure to change the opinion of everyone's views on religion, and.. As for the skeptical that saw her ride down the buildings side, changed ones opinion of special effects when not in movies.

Her existence was enough to make Izaya agnostic.

"Well, if it is true Celty, you _might_ stay alive. You are a legendary creature, the Irish headless horseman that would guide the souls of the Vikings to Valhalla. You're a useful asset to the continuation of the new world-" Shinra babbled, drifting as he focused on the broadcast, not noticing how Celty was yet again typing away as he spoke.

[But I don't want to be!]

The phone was shoved into his line of vision, the brief statement making him turn, confused, as he watched the smoke turn murky, seemingly fallen.

[If I live, I don't want to keep living without everyone else!]

She was scared for the well being of others,

[I'd rather die!]

Of being alone.

Shinra's eyes widened briefly at such a display of affection for those that called her a monster. _'Don't say such a thing!'_ He wanted to shout...

Looking to her, he watched as the smoke would spike and falls, and, raising an arm, placed it along her shoulders.

"Don't worry Celty." He spoke coolly, calmly, completely devoid of any traces of insult, or offense. "Trust me. Everything will be fine tomorrow. We'll wake up, work as we always do."

His free arm stretched out, hand waving as he spoke. "Hey," He turned to look at her. "We can even invite everyone we know to your tasty cooking, as a celebration of surviving the next day!" He beamed, the Dullahan calming under his touch, looking down towards her phone.

Judging from the light warmth emitting from her body and the way the smoke swirled in fancy patterns, Shinra determined that Celty was currently blushing, but still frustrated.

They sat silently for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say, Shinra already having said the most to help, and Celty just full of anxiety.

She rose her line of vision, looking to the TV screen, one hand removing from its hold around the PDA as she grabbed the remote control and lowered the volume, Shinra watching as the bar shortened down as numbers counted down.

He then looked to her hands, as she began to type again.

[It's almost midnight…]

She held it to his vision, her vision focused on the screen, perhaps on the small clock at the edge of the channel, indicating the time.

Closing his lids and sighing with a small and heartwarming smile on his lips, Shinra tightened his hold as he leaned into her lightly. "Everything's going to be okay… I promise."

That's all he could do, all he could say.

There was no way of calming the Dullahan.

This was something beyond aliens and ghosts.

This was the world ending.

You couldn't substitute that news with anything...

It was horrible.

She typed again, leaning into him as she did, nudging her shoulder against his chest as she finished.

Opening his eyes, he looked to the screen.

[… Promise?...]

His smile lightly faded, but then regained itself, and grew wider.

With as much enthusiasm as he could muster, like an excited child, he nodded. "Promise...!" He said, holding her hand, entwining his pinky around hers.

She looked to the contact, her shoulders slacking lightly.

Silently, without using her PDA, she rose her body to look towards him, and nodded.

The Dullahan reached for the remote once more for the night, and turned the TV off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I even had to double check. Wow, this chapter is pretty short yeah? Well, next chapter, it slowly starts to begin. You can never just throw a zombie apocalypse into someones face, when it comes to writing of course. It's easier to see in a movie, anime, tv show, but when you put the scenes into writing, it takes a few chapters for it to begin. Also, who here watches The Walking Dead? My GOD! I love that series!**


	5. The Day The Signs Show: All characters

**A/N- Creepin in here, lol. It's starting now. The plot, I mean. Keep up with the character scene changes. It flows rather easily, but most people might miss it.**

* * *

><p>Fingers entwined, Anri managed to get Mikado out of his tiny apartment, smiling as she pulled him out of his futon and into the fleeting day, so bright, that if it weren't for the cold temperature, he'd think it was the end of spring already.<p>

Blocking the sun from his face, they stood at the stairwell to his apartment, watching as the streets remained silent, everyone perhaps sheltering themselves from the sky, fearful of what they might see falling in from the atmosphere.

In a district neighboring Ikebukuro, Izaya stood against the glass wall in his studio condo loft, looking down from the large window as he watched a scarce amount of groups roam the street, all gleeful, all teens, some spinning around with their arms held out, taking in the new atmosphere, all surprised by the lack of people.

Just like most countries, Japan, the ever so strong, decided to fall along the lines of others, risking a standstill in their corporations for a single day, most believing that today wasn't the final day, others to scared to leave their homes.

This single day of vacation only to ease the minds of many, and, to not test fate, allow those who work endless hours to stay at home with their families if it was, in fact, their last chance.

Most of course argued against this sudden approach of graciousness, but lost.

Izaya turned his head, to glance at his silent cell phone that sat on his office desk, too silent, seeing as to how everyone, even those who couldn't really consider their work amongst the actual jobs, let him be. But that's not why the informant looked to the phone, that would be better off dead for all he knew.

No. It was the post that Mikado placed that was still in his mind, bothering him.

It was getting serious.

Too serious.

And his beloved humans were throwing themselves away like the trash Izaya sometimes considered them to be.

His a small smirk and huff of frustration, the informant looked back out the window, his eyes settling along the buildings before him, then, darting towards the ground below, a splotch of yellow catching his eye.

Fearing the worst, the informant gazed at the mop of blond hair for a few seconds, trying to make sure it was in fact the person he hoped to never see in his district, inching away from the glass as the person paused in his steps lightly.

He was about to dart off, until he realized how the white along the persons torso wasn't a long sleeve uniform top, but rather a white hoodie, and quickly, eased as he realized who was glaring up at him.

It was none other then Kida, heading back towards Ikebukuro, Izaya not being able to reason as why the teen was in Shinjuku in the first place, but he pretty much guessed he was headed towards Mikado's apartment.

Slowly, the informant rose a hand, and tapped his index finger to the glass, once, a kind and gentle smile on his face, as he waved at the teen, who gave no kind response, but instead, shook his head, looked away towards his path, and continued, Izaya fully aware that he had insulted the teen.

His kind smiles never truly being honest, but always meant to stir inner turmoil, agitation, enough to set anyone off.

His auburn gaze watched as the teen distanced himself, then trailed back towards the high linings of the buildings and their neon signs, as the sky began to tint itself in orange and pinks, as the sun began to set.

It was only 6 in the afternoon, but during this season, the days fleeted much faster then in the summer and fall.

Shizuo adjusted his shades as he roamed the streets with his boss and friend, hoping to avoid any conflict, seeing as to how Tom was eager to fish out any men who owed him and the company they worked for.

Seeing as to how the streets were literally empty, compared to what it usually was, they had hoped to find their targets with ease.

But throughout the day, since 10 in the morning, they had not found a single one.

Tom complained that the people they usually target are greedy ignorant slobs, so they were probably hiding with the rest of the idiots who truly believed in the apocalypse.

Shizuo had hardly said a word, would only nod, or scout the area. But nothing more, maybe a mumble or two.

He searched throughout the alley ways, making sure that perhaps someone in particular wasn't roaming the streets, in attempts to create chaos in such a day, but stopped, startled, as the tip of his dress shoe hit against Tom's heel, who stood rather still, looking around, searching for something.

"Ah," He chided, a smile on his lips. "Of course they'd be open." He mumbled to himself, walking towards the Russian sushi bar, where Simon stood outside, not moving much at all, seeing as to how he also noted that there was no point. Raising an arm, Tom began to wave, as his other remained in his pocket. "Ey! Simon!" He called, with a small smile.

The Russian looked towards them, his rather bored expression changing quickly, a bright smile on his face. "Oh!" He said in a boisterous tone, walking slightly towards him, stopping at the curb. He rose his large arm and waved towards them once, then, waved towards himself. "Come! Eat! We have plenty of sushi!" He chided.

Shizuo looked towards his boss, who shrugged without looking towards him.

"You hungry?" Tom asked, nodding towards the restaurant. "Meal's on me." He reassured, knowing that, due to lack of progression in the past few days, his bodyguard hadn't been getting paid well.

Shrugging, the blond nodded, and followed his boss shortly after the response, as they crossed the road with ease, j-walking for the first time, seeing as to how, due to the traffic flow, they needed to wait at crosswalks. But today, only one, to no cars, drove on the road.

As they made it to the curb where Simon stood, Shizuo turned his head over his shoulder, nearly missing the chance to glimpse at the black bike that turned a corner before reaching the intersection he stood at.

She frantically turned her head, noting how it all seemed to be somewhat of a dream.

There was no one. Well, saying that would be too exaggerating, but there was hardly anyone around.

Sure there were three to four groups walking around here and there, but Celty noticed how, compared to it's daily life, Ikebukuro was deadly silent.

And because of this, she had no job to attend to.

She was off, unintentionally, because no one had called with a favor.

She had, however, decided, to drive out and see for herself, since Shinra whined and pleaded that she ignore the news on the T.V and stay home with him, something about 'if it were the last day' in his begging and 'needing to spend every minute together'.

But she muted his usual rants and complaints, that she just walked past him with ease, settled her helmet onto her neck, and walked out, towards the storage of her bike.

It didn't look it, but she was shaking.

Being a television fanatic, whenever Celty had time to herself, -seeing as to how she didn't require food, or much sleep, she usually had plenty of time on her days off-, the Irish legend would watch whatever interesting program caught her attention.

This one was about the apocalypse on a channel that usually played mysteries about the supernatural, and crazy phenomenon, along with history on mythical creatures and lands.

Of course, this channel had its unprofessional broadcasts, so when she watched, Shinra couldn't help but grimace at the unintelligent, religiously driven, bull that was being foreseen, that was, at the most, not even in the scriptures, or any religious holy book.

But Celty knew better then to ignore any possibility.

And why would that be wrong of her? She's practically a being that has no reasonable source of even having to be alive, much less exist.

She swerved her bike into another street corner, without even applying the brakes, the bike skidding with lack of traction thanks to the speed of her movement. She was almost afraid that she would hit someone or the police patrols would have noticed, but she made it with no trouble at all, to herself or others.

Her bike cried out an unexplainable 'neigh' as her horse revved up its speed, the Dullahan needing to see more for herself.

Was Ikebukuro like this on its own? Or were other districts affected as well.

Releasing one grip from the handle, she looked to her arm, turning her palm upwards, she flicked her wrist, and out came her cell phone, her helmet reflecting the light softly as she read the numbers.

It was 6:53 p.m.

Shinra had asked if she could make dinner for him, so, she decided to get back at around 7 p.m.

Glancing over her shoulder, towards her home, she contemplated as she head towards the Shinjuku district, just to see what it was like.

Apologizing mentally, she turned back towards the road she intended on heading towards, trying to soothe her curiosity. Shinra could wait.

And they had plenty of snacks he could eat, in case he got too hungry.

Flicking her wrist towards her whole looking to the road, the phone slid back into her sleeve, and her hand reached towards the handle, gripping it, as she fastened her speed.

The loud noise and speed catching the ear of a lazing informant who sat in his office chair, eyes to the monitor one second, then out the large window behind him.

He quickly stood and walked towards the window, just in time to catch Celty speed down the road, his eyes and head following as she came from the left, and head towards the right.

It took awhile, but the bored expression on the informants face slowly changed into the usual smirk.

Opening his mouth lightly, the words hung at his tongue for a moment as he forced the need to laugh away, his eyes towards the upper portion of the large window as the light from within started to cause a reflection.

From the reflection he could see the digital numbers of his see through small clock that sat on his desk, the numbers reading 6:58 p.m.

Looking away from the reflection and towards the sky that changed from it's soft hues to a darker shade, he allowed a small chuckle to escape him rather then the large laughing fit. "Interesting…" He mused, narrowed eyes towards the clouds.

He returned to his chair, facing his desk as his eyes trailed towards the monitors. Oh, now it was 6:59 p.m, he noticed, but didn't mind it as he stared at the screen, waiting for anyone to enter the chat room, so that he could hear about anything, quite possibly spread a rumor about anything.

Placing his elbow onto the table, the other resting along the arm rest attached to his chair, he lay his chin against his palm, tilted at an angle that only explained his boredom without the need of words, as half lidded eyes looked to his orange chat bubbles scroll down the screen with every dot and enter he pressed, until, by some sort of wicked luck, the usual name came in.

**TanakaTaro: [Ah, Kanra!]**

The sky blue bubble brightened the dim screen.

**TanakaTaro: [You seem to be bored haha.]**

He indicated towards the long list of single periods within every chat bubble sent.

**Kanra: [Ah! Taro-kuuun!]**

Izaya repositioned his arms, so that he may type with ease.

**Kanra: [You've saved me of my boredom! What are you up to? I hope you didn't stay indoors all day like those scaredy cats!]**

**TanakaTaro: [No! Of course not…]**

Izaya put up a small smile. Even through typed letters Mikado wasn't a good liar.

He looked to his insert box, wondering what he should type next.

Maybe a fresh rumor? Maybe a lie? Maybe he should tease the frightened teen, remembering how Kida had informed him about Mikado's belief in the event today would hold.

He watched the line blink, thinking of what he should type.

**Logged in as Kanra:**  
>{enter message in box below:}<br>_[_|_]_  
><strong>(POST!)<strong>

Finally, sighing lightly, he knew what to type.

**Logged in as Kanra**  
>{enter message in box below:}<br>_[_Don't worry too much about it. Besides, it's a bad rumor and phony conspiracy theory. Aside from it all, however, there's something that you should know|_]_  
><strong>(POST!)<strong>

Suddenly, something caught Izaya's attention again.

But it wasn't Celty's bike, or Shizuo's destruction.

He looked to the ceiling, as if he'd see what it was through that alone, but it was only curiosities instinct regarding body language.

Standing from his desk, he encircled his chair, and went back towards the large window, looking out, down, and around, to the sky, and many buildings.

Unaware that he hadn't pressed enter, or rather, knew, but didn't mind it at the moment.

The silence in the chat room was enough to concern Mikado lately as he watched the screen's still movement.

He glanced over to Anri and Kida who sat behind him, looking at the conversation over his shoulder, his friends glancing back as their eyes met.

"Maybe he stepped away?" Anri tried, looking to the screen.

Kida huffed lightly. "Yeah? Well hopefully, if meteorites are falling from the sky, one fell through the window and killed him." He muttered as he scooted away to a stand, curiously looking out the window as if to reassure himself.

Mikado looked over his shoulder and towards his friend. "Why'd you just say that-"

But his question was cut short as a strange noise emitted a few blocks from their location.

His eyes went wide lightly, fear coursing through him as he identified the noise as an explosion, that wasn't too big, but was big enough to be heard from such a distance.

"Kida?" Mikado asked, as the teen at the window scooted to make room, waving the brunette towards him.

"Come look at this you two." He suggested, his voice light, somewhat excited, yet shaken, with a hint of fear.

As asked, his friends got up and walked towards the window, looking out curiously.

Caught off by the large black smoke that streamed from Ikebukuro's main area, a cloud so large and thick, it almost seemed to consume what little purple hue the sky had before it became night.

Kida looked to his watch, to ensure the time, just to make sure it wasn't just the days darkness that was affecting his vision.

His brows furrowed, his blond hair swaying lightly as he shook his head once. Deciding it would be impossible, since it was only 7 p.m…

Turning away from the window, Mikado quickly ran towards his small TV, turning it on. He blushed lightly at the loud sound it made as it came to life, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford the TV he saw Izaya have at his place- he just rarely watched it.

He quickly pressed the button towards the news channel, and immediately, a woman in proper news attire was talking towards the camera.

_'-accident.'_

They went back to the studio, a male and a female sitting before the camera. _'An accident? Are you sure it wasn't a joke or a suicide attempt,'_ The woman spoke. _'due to the day it is? Probably to scare us or, perhaps,-'_She shook her head, drifting off, not knowing what to imply.

They went back to the woman by the scene, who stood silent for awhile, the question getting to her slightly late. She then shook her head. _'Well, we can't surely determine that as of the moment, and I'm not sure we will any time soon. The driver died instantly, and we will keep much detail about the gruesome scene. But much can't be observed until the autopsy, as to check if the driver was perhaps under the influence, but even so, that won't clarify the event.'_

She finished stepping aside, to allow the camera man to zoom towards the car.

Mikado inwardly sighed. Good, they weren't showing the dead guy. Because the cars nose and two front seats were rammed into a building.

The woman from the studio began to talk. _'And surely no one else was injured due to the cities unusual emptiness. This however, might have frightened some people, because of the incident a few years back of the truck driver who drove into a building, and got out with a knife.'_

The man then spoke. _'Yes, it might have. But again, we can't honestly say what was the cause of the incident.'_

The camera took an angle towards the sky, observing and presenting the large black cloud, casting over the tall building, the very spot the three teens had saw it emitting from.

"It was probably a suicide." Kida jumped in, talking over the news cast.

The couple looked towards the blond, and he sighed. "What?" Kida asked. "You never know. You remember, don't you? We saw one for ourselves. It's not rare, as awful as that sounds…" He muttered the last few words to himself.

And his friends understood why. It was now almost a casual manner to discuss. It was disturbing and insulting all together.

"Or maybe it was really just a drunk driving accident?" Anri suggested, looking towards the window, her expression fallen.

Mikado glanced back at the screen, but the car wasn't being recorded, so he looked back towards his friends, and observed from visual memory. "Who can say…" He then looked up. "But I don't think it's a matter we should discuss anymore-"

Head turned towards the screen instantaneously, the scream of a female piercing, as the panting of the camera man was loud, the camera wavering in response to his running.

"What?" Mikado whispered, nearing the screen lightly, trying to at least see what was happening despite the shaking visual.

The man from the studio began to talk. _'Nina?'_ At first it was professional, but they sat silent for awhile, and no response was given. **_'Nina?'_**He tried again.

_'Saito?'_The female spoke this time as the camera man loosened his grip on the camera, holding it, the lens facing the ground.

The sound of a van door opening could be heard, then, the lens recorded the trunks ground, then the doors as he scooted back and shut them, his breathing loud. _'Saito? Can you tell us what's happening? What happened to Nina? Where is she?'_

But the man only whimpered in response to the questions, for awhile, until he frantically muttered and blabbered incoherent whispers.

_**'Saito!'**_The male demanded.

At first, it was whispered. All they could hear were his whispers, but they couldn't make out the words.

_'Louder, Saito, we can't hear you.'_The man encouraged, people in the background in the studio demanding more paramedics and more police units to aid the news team.

_'Ate…'_ He paused, breathing in deeply. _'He ate her….'_ He quivered. __

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So this chapter was supposed to be longer. Then I realized it was too long to keep the readers going. Don't worry, A.D.D and A.D.H.D are common, I have A.D.D lmao. The next chapter will be in relation to this chapter. It might be a little shorter, but, it'll keep you up and reading. I need reviews T_T also. Cause I have no idea how I'm doing.**


End file.
